


Beach Day

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Reverse Batfamily [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Ouu a beach day a month or so after dick is adopted where dick gets tired at the end of the day and asks his big brother Damian to carry him.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a bit of my writing jam back so yay! This took me a while, but I really like where it went so enjoy!

Dick was a little nervous to go to the beach at first. It was the first time he was going to be seen in public after Bruce took him in.

When they first arrived, Dick froze. Whenever the circus stopped in a coast city, his family would take a day to go to the beach. He and his mom would bury his dad. They’d compete with his aunt, uncle, and cousin to see who could build the best sand castle. His mom and dad would hold both of his hands, and they’d jump as a large wave crashed against them.

He would never get to do that again with them.

“Race you to the water!” Dick felt Jason tag him and run past him. He shook the memories away and chased after Jason. He would not be sad today.

While Jason and Dick splashed around in the water, Stephanie and Cass set out their beach chairs to sunbathe. Stephanie was determined to get a tan while Cass just wanted to take a nap.

Tim and Bruce set up the rest of the stuff while Damian rolled his eyes and grabbed Jason and Dick out of the water.

“You need sunscreen first. Do you want to get burned?”

Jason rolled his eyes and ran ahead while Dick walked alongside Damian. 

“Sorry, Dami! Jason wanted to race to the water.”

“Hm.” They reached the rest of their family, and Damian grabbed a towel to dry Dick off.

“Thanks, Dami!” Dick shyly smiled at the man from underneath the towel. Once Damian was done, he grabbed the the bottle of sunscreen and handed it to Dick. Damian grabbed another bottle for himself and moved away to apply it to himself. 

Damian was almost done when he suddenly heard Cass’ tinkling laughter. He turned around to find half of Richard completely white from the sunscreen. Stephanie looked over and burst out laughing.

“Come over here, Dick. You need to rub it in!” Stephanie reached out for the boy and helped him rub the sunscreen in, using any excess to slather his legs. As soon as she was done, Dick took off for the water with Jason hot on his heels. The rest of the family relaxed in their chairs, with Tim the only one under an umbrella.

The boys were in the water for about 20 minutes before running back over to everyone. Dick made a beeline for Tim and tugged at his arm. “Come make a sandcastle with us! Please? Please?”

“All right. All right! I’m getting up!” Tim set his book down and stood. Dick grabbed his hand firmly and dragged him closer to the water. 

At first, they all sat and built a large sandcastle that was honestly impressive considering they only had one bucket and their hands to work with. Once it was finished, a devious look crossed Jason’s face. He scooped up sand with the bucket and proceeded to dump it in Tim’s lap.

“Hey!”

Jason smirked over at Dick. “Let’s bury him.”

Dick’s eyes lit up. “Yeah!” He had loved burying his dad in the sand with his mom. Even though he couldn’t do that with them anymore, this was his chance to continue the tradition.

Seeing the excitement in Dick’s eyes, Tim sighed and lay down, knowing he wouldn’t be able to say no. Jason grinned triumphantly and began pouring more sand on Tim. Damian shook his head. Drake was a weakling.

After some time, Tim was completely buried from the neck down. It was around  _that_  time that Bruce called them all for lunch. Tim made to get up, but was stopped by Dick.

“No! We just buried you! You’re supposed to stay in the sand for a while!” Dick pouted. All that hard work would go to waste!

“But Dick, it’s lunchtime. How am I going to eat?” Tim quirked an eyebrow at the boy. He was itching to get out—literally. Sand was creeping into his shorts, and he did not like where it was going.

“I’ll feed you!” Dick peered down at Tim, eyes pleading. “Please, Tim? Pleeease?

Jason jumped in with his own pleading eyes, and Tim knew he had lost. He sighed. “Fine.”

Jason and Dick cheered and ran off to get lunch. Bruce quirked an eyebrow at Tim when he didn’t see the teen moving. Tim just shrugged (as much as he could under the sand). 

Alfred had made everyone their own personalized sandwiches, so Dick grabbed the ones labeled ‘Tim’ and ‘Dick; and went back over to Tim. Dick sat down beside him, unwrapped Tim’s sandwich and held it out for Tim to take a bite out of. Tim pursed his lips and glanced at Dick.

“Dick, I don’t know if this will work. I could choke if I try to eat like this.”

Dick pouted. “But you said you would!”

It was at this point that Jason wandered over. “Is he chickening out?”

Tim’s face soured. “Really, Jason?”

“You a chicken, Timmy?” Jason grinned and leaned down into Tim’s face. “Bwaaak!”

“Ugh.” Tim muttered as he rolled his eyes. If it hadn’t been for Dick sitting next to him, he would have had some words with Jason.

Dick looked back and forth between Tim and Jason before focusing on Tim again. “Are you sure, Timmy?”

Tim looked up into blue eyes and felt his resolve die. “We’ll try once, but if I almost choke, or Jason says anything else, I’m getting up.”

“Yay! Thank you!”

And then Tim had a mouthful of sandwich.

 

* * *

 

Later, after Tim was dug out (and his face was bright pink from the sun), Dick went back into the water. Though he would deny it if anyone asked, Damian was watching closely. The boy was so small—Damian would not be surprised if he was suddenly swept away by the waves. Damian glanced over and could see his father watching the boy too.

Dick glanced up and gave Damian and Bruce a wave. His eyes caught a movement not too far behind them. 

Damian saw Dick wave at something behind him and turned around. Hiding between a scattering of beach chairs was a man with a camera. Damian sneered.

 _Paparazzi_.

Father had noticed the man as well, but being the public buffoon he was, he could not do much about it. Damian, on the other hand, did not have those expectations of him. He stood and marched over to the man, blocking his next shot of Richard falling backwards into the water.

The man glanced up, annoyed for a moment, before realizing who was in front of him. Instead of looking nervous—he must have been new to the job—he stood and took out a recorder.

“Damian Wayne! Do you have anything to say about getting a new brother? How about the fact that he’s from the circus? How have your other siblings reacted? What do you think of Bruce Wayne’s adoption habit?”

With each question, Damian became more and more irritated. At the last question, Damian snapped and grabbed the recorder, shattering it in his hand.

“Hey! That’s—” The man immediately stopped as he felt the fury radiating from Damian. Damian leaned in and yanked the man close by the front of his shirt.

“I am going to say this once and only once.” Damian growled. The man gulped. “You are going to stay  _far_  away from Richard Grayson. You are not going to watch him or take pictures of him like a  _pedophile_ —” The man squawked but Damian spoke over him. “You are going to tell all your paparazzi friends to stay away from him, or there  _will_ be consequences. Do you understand?” The man nodded quickly, and Damian dropped him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran off. Once the man was out of sight, Damian made his way back over to the others.

Stephanie was looking at him from over her sunglasses with an eyebrow raised. She whistled. “Damn, boy. I didn’t know you were so protective.”

Damian snarled at her, causing her to bark out a laugh, and sat back down in his chair. His father caught his eye and, while looking exasperated, gave him a nod. Damian nodded back and focused on Richard once more. The boy looked a bit confused, but when he saw Damian looking at him he beamed and waved eagerly. Damian merely quirked an eyebrow, causing the boy to giggle.

 

* * *

 

“Dick!” Bruce called. “It’s time to go home!”

“Aww!” Dick whined but got out of the water.

The others began to pack up. Dick bounced around them, wanting to help in some way, but most of the stuff was too big or already being carried by someone else. Damian watched as the boy suddenly yawned. Dick immediately looked for Bruce but glanced away after seeing that the man had his arms full. Dick’s eyes immediately locked onto Damian’s, and he made a beeline for the man. Dick held his arms up and looked up at Damian hopefully.

“Will you carry me back, Dami? Please?”

Damian opened his mouth to say ‘no’—tell the boy that he had to carry stuff too—when Stephanie cut in.

“Aww, Big Man can’t carry a kid and a bag? That’s pretty sad.”

Damian was furious. “I was going to tell Richard that I  _would_ , Brown.” He wasn’t, but she didn’t know that. “Keep your ridiculous assumptions to yourself.” Damian reached down and picked Dick up. Dick immediately wrapped his arms around Damian’s neck and pecked the man on the cheek.

“Thanks, Dami! You’re the best!”

Damian resisted the urge to wipe his cheek and picked up the beach bag, hoisting it onto his open shoulder.

As everyone walked back to the car, Dick sighed and laid his head on Damian’s shoulder. By the time they got to the car, he was asleep. It was almost…endearing, Damian thought as he gently buckled Dick in, ignoring Cass and Stephanie’s giggles. It did not matter. He did not care what they think.

(He would, however, become enraged at their laughs when he saw a picture of himself holding Dick on the front cover of Gotham Gossip.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts or requests or anything else at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com. I'd love to talk to all of you!


End file.
